


Of Faith & Love

by RedFox13



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: Cannon Divergent, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rubbish ahead, happy with a sad ending, laurence being clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Every Vicar since Laurence kept the golden pendant as a reminder of their adage. Yet no one knew its true purpose.
Relationships: Ludwig the Holy Blade/ Laurence the First Vicar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Of Faith & Love

Ludwig stared down at the golden pendant in his hand, a lump forming in his throat as his thumb traced over the flowers engraved on its surface. He had made sure the jeweler sealed it shut to hide away the invaluable blood gem within. That had been the easy part, now the real challenge was before him. He tucked it into the pocket of his executioner robes before taking a moment to look himself over in the mirror.

His heart was hammering nervously against his ribs, a sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead. He'd rather be facing a cleric beast or some other tainted wretch, but this was not something he'd get another chance at. He'd been eyeing the pendant in the shop for months, and after every hunt he'd pick through the gruesome mess of mangled carcasses searching for a rare gold blood gem.

His eyes fell from his reflection to the ancient great sword resting against the wall. With a solemn reverence he lifted the blade and held it before him, the gentle blue-green moonlight flared to life at his touch. As he gazed deeply into the swirling light he glimpsed the tiny sprites flitting and dancing about. Gradually his nerves faded and were replaced by a peaceful calm. "Walk with me this night as my guide, and keep me from making an utter ass of myself." He sighed softly. Returning the blade to its place he checked himself over once more before stepping out into the street.

As Ludwig walked the path to the cathedral he took in the sights of the city. The citizens were starting to retire to their houses for the evening, the scent of beer and cooked food drifted out of the nearby taverns as the barkeepers waited for the dinner rush. A gentle breeze rustled the autumn leaves sending them tumbling down the cobblestone road. A yellowed half moon peered from behind the thin layer of hazy clouds like the eye of a sleeping great one. It was a peaceful night, quite a rare occurrence in Yharnam these days.

A hunter greeted him with a polite salute as he passed through the plaza. He returned it before carrying on up the stairs of the Grand Cathedral, at the top a pair of church hunters were waiting. "Apologies Captain Ludwig, we can't let you in until the evening service ends." One of them said with a nervous expression. "It's quite alright, I had meant to go to my office. It would be rude to interrupt the Vicar and his congregation so I'll just go around the back entrance." Ludwig said calmly.

Turning away he took the narrow hidden path around the cathedral and into the back entrance. The corridors were deserted as everyone attended the evening service, so Ludwig went unnoticed as he entered the Vicar's living area. Using this time he went into Laurence's bathroom and ran him a hot bath, set out clean towels and a fresh set of clothes. Going across the hall into his office he got a fresh pot of coffee brewing and sat down to wait for him.

..........................

Laurence was grateful when the evening service finally came to an end. He had been tasked with blessing a large vat of blood for distribution and things had gone awry. As he rose after finishing his prayer he tripped over the hem of his robes and went face first into the holy medium causing a murmur of concern amongst the hunters. With blood still dripping from his hair and face he hurriedly apologized to the congregation. "S'alright yer Holiness! Nothing wrong with yer blessin's havin' a personal touch!" A Yharnam hunter hollered from somewhere in the back. A gentle wave of laughter rippled through the hunters causing Laurence to smile.

Once the blood was distributed and everyone dismissed he hurried to his room to wash up. The scent of fresh coffee filled the hallway as he stepped into his room. He was delighted to find a hot bath and clean clothes waiting for him, even more so to know it meant he had company across the hall. Once he had bathed and dressed himself he stepped into his office, Ludwig was sitting on his couch against the wall with a contemplative expression on his face. "How was your day darling?" Laurence asked as he moved to sit next to Ludwig.

"It went well, thought I'd drop in for a visit." He smiled as he watched Laurence brush a stray hair from his face. "How did the service go?" At that his face turned red as he glanced down at his feet. "I'd rather not say." He muttered. Ludwig chuckled softly as he leaned over and kissed his cheek. Whatever happened he would hear about from his recruits later. "Let me fix you a drink, and you can tell me all about your research." Ludwig smiled as he rose from his seat. A moment later he returned with a steaming mug of strong coffee. "Thank you." Laurence replied.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence that lasted for a while. But as the clock towers began to chime Laurence spoke up. "You're only quiet when something's on your mind." There was something on his mind, but he was still trying to find his nerves and the right words. "Uhm, well, I was wondering if you'd like to walk with me in the lumen flower garden?" Ludwig bit his tongue at how clearly his anxiety came out.

"That sounds lovely, let me get my coat." Laurence said as he stood from the couch. Together they made the long trip up several winding staircases until they reached the garden. The pale blossoms were beginning to open for the night, the moonlight reflected in their fragile petals. Their scent was oddly calming and Ludwig felt his nerves retreating at their peaceful sight. "This place is beautiful after dark." Ludwig said quietly. "You should see it on a full moon, the flowers practically glow." Laurence replied.

Laurence turned around for a minute to observe one of the blooms opening up, and when he turned back to Ludwig he was on one knee with a betrothal pendant clasped in his hand. His eyes glowed with determination despite the nervous smile on his face. "What? Ludwig... What are you..?" Laurence's face colored pink as he mumbled in confused bewilderment. "It's exactly what it looks like. I know it's not proper, but has anything about us ever been?" Ludwig chuckled. "You've brought me great joy and have been a blessing in my life. I want you to know that my heart is always yours." He added. He watched Laurence's eyes starting to glisten with tears as a smile crept across his face. "Laurence, will you marry me?"

He watched as Laurence's mouth moved but no words came out. His tilted his head in confusion until Laurence began frantically nodding his head. Gently taking Laurence's hand Ludwig kissed it before standing and placing the pendant around his neck. Laurence's eyes twinkled with stars as he looked it over. "It's beautiful." Laurence whispered. "But not as beautiful as you, my sleep deprived angel." Ludwig laughed. "I love you too, darling." Laurence replied sarcastically. Turning around he got on his tip toes and kissed Ludwig on the cheek.

....................................

"Until the day Laurence succumbed to the scourge that pendant never left his neck. To the public it was a reminder of his faith, but in truth it was a reminder of his love." Gehrman smiled wistfully as he turned the now blood stained trinket over in his hands. Holding it in his outstretched palm he handed it over to the Good Hunter. "I suppose its yours now that the last Vicar is slain." Gehrman sighed as his gaze turned back to the endless fog beyond the garden fence. That meant story time was over and Gehrman wanted to be left alone.

Wordlessly the Good Hunter departed for the crumbling tombstone that led to the Hunter's Nightmare. Deep within the sewers at the end of a river of blood a massive beast sat waiting. His many eyes turned to watch the hunter approach, his expression contemplative as his hand rested on his moonlight great sword. Amidst their battle his sanity returned, and upon realizing this the hunter refused to fight. Though his form was inhuman he was not at that moment a beast.

"Good Hunter, how are you faring against the denizens of the Nightmare?" Ludwig asked. "Well enough I suppose." The hunter replied. "I found something in the Grand Cathedral in the waking world. It rightfully belongs to you." They held up something golden in their hand which he carefully accepted. Tears welled up in his eyes as he recognized the pendant. "Laurence." He whispered softly.


End file.
